bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwinStar
Hi there! If you are going to write me a hate message, scram. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cosmic Ingram page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 19:30, April 1, 2010 And until then He shall be BakuTactix. It makes perfect sense. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' greatest dream and ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''worst NIGHTMARE.]] 17:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I will meet you half way with that. I'm your [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' greatest dream and ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''worst NIGHTMARE.]] 17:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! IM BACK!!!!!!!! (and so is spectra i believe! :D) long time no chat! Drago vincent (talk) 03:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) About Mag Mel WHAT Credits makes you think that his name is Mag Mel? [[User:LaserGhost|'I'm The Y...And I'm']] ........AWESOME! Killswitch Engage! 21:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) lol Twinstar, how do feel when there's a Tristar ?. 22:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) you blocked me but i'm not angry but if i was right you will give me a apology and i wait untill the proof is shown hello need to talk I aquosx along with user (dharak) would like to host the official baku wikia news on our youtube channel (thebakuboost) two times a week. The way I’m hoping it to work is we do our weekly bakugan review/battle video but have any news from the bakugan.wiki.com site or any other news we have. the baku wikia site will be promoted and we hope you will promote our channel. the channel has not been launched yet but it will be soon, this is all for the benefit of us brawlers and the bakuwikia community. you can trust us as brawlers and a wiki contributor, hope to hear a reply soon but till then signing off YOU NEED THIS. 22:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) its all good! thanks for asking :) Drago vincent (talk) 02:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Are Users allowed to replace all messages in their Talk Page? I remember that (not in a written Policy, but mentioned in Steelearth's TP) users are not allowed to delete entire messages in TPs. --All Hail the Queen'' 16:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' :What about Warnings? Are they allowed to erase Warnings if they're placed on their Talk Page? Or it's just removing content from OTHER people's TPs that's not allowed. --All Hail the Queen'' 16:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Meta Helios Hey T.S, why did you delete Meta Helios? I was in the middle of adding some links to it! The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 16:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Question.. Do you think we can have a main page slider like Winx Club Wikia has?I think it would be a good idea and it would look cool! Winx/ Blue Dragon,Bakugan and Pokemon are my favorite animes!!! Got a problem?!?!?!? DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!! :P (talk) 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture Change You know that Linehalt pic on my userpage? Can you change it to this picture instead? Thanks, and BTW you know that link Bendo showed us where the Bakugan are taken apart? Should I put some of those images onto their respective pages? Bendo removed the one I put on Hawktor's page. The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has it's limits 21:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) U ready for Zexal? I was looking for that stuff yesterday, until BD shut down. >_< Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 19:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too excited because 1, its a little kid as the main character, and 2, its duel academy with Jaden :( Eh i guess i'll get use to it if its not all dark like 5D's 1. Lolwut 2. Yusei got annyoing when season 2 started killing people off OK MAN, OK! META DRAGONOID AND ... uh ... IRON DRAGONOID! PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 22:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) G'Day Mate-- 50px Rule 14 50px 23:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: I also found the problem of 'original version'. You may correct this to 'Japanese version'.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 11:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo yo yo waddup TS long time no see! Kyleronco | Methods of Meyham] I give up. YOU WIN. I CANT UPLOAD THIS FAST. I HAVE 3 TABS OPEN AND JUST CANT DO IT. Oh, and check your edit count. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'''PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!]] 22:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I despise you so much right now. I mean, not as in I am going to kill you despise, but a you won a friendly competition despise. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 22:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey TS IP's rarely get blocked indef., as there is a possibility it's a public IP.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 00:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' :No, blocking them indefinitely.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 00:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' Reply "Yes" what? The Wikia Labs? --All Hail the Queen'' 02:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)'' How did you make a picture like that on the home page . What program did you use? Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrumand Eternal Darkness 22:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Oh Thanks! DOWNLOADING!!!! CALCULATING!!!'Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrum''and Eternal Darkness 22:57, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I know the spelling is wrong BUT very close...LOL Dt0wnDr4g0 (talk) 04:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Really weird, I'm NOT blocked as anonymous, AND BLOCKED AS REGISTERED. 06:48, February 26, 2011 (UTC) FREEDOM. Yes, thx. I love ninjatext. 06:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Peace. I love ninjatext. 07:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) When can I be a Rollback?Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrum''and Eternal Darkness 14:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! I see you promoted me to Rollback! I really needed this. Thanks T.S.Spectra999|''The Master of Spectrumand Eternal Darkness 00:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) If I get like 1,000 more edits will I be able to get a rollback status? Forgot my sig sorry. Worn out and lost You should add BakuNano and Mobile Assault to the Bakugan Infobox. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 21:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CHIZZ. WHAT THE (EFF)?! A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N]] 21:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ??? A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N']] 21:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely positive. I wasn't on but a few minutes past 5:30 so I could get some work on my project done. I am going to go change my password ASAP. A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N']] 21:32, March 2, 2011 (UTC) We hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I will be honest with you. AU has a new enemy, and they want something from us. They might have hacked me since I have the power to do more than my other siblings. Please, I ask you if this ever happens again and it is unprovoked, block my account until I can email you. A R [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'O U ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'H N']] 21:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) What did the anony do? Sorry to Evesdrop, i'm just wandering. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 22:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Well, shame on him. ☆ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ☆ 22:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you unlock the Battalix Dragonoid page? PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 00:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signature Help I'm trying to add a new signature, but it always says that there's something wrong with my HTML tags. Supposed sig: Pi equals 3.1415926535897932384626 Code: Pi equals 3.1415926535897932384626 --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 00:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) hyperfireblaze0292 thankyou so much for not blocking me now hyperfireblaze0292 thankyou so much for not blocking me now hyperfireblaze0292 thankyou so much for not blocking me now Mechtanium Surge Can i ask, where can you watch bakugan mechtanium surge in high quality? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 05:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Hey. I. AM. AWESOME! 21:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've been talking with other users, and they said they really like it. Oh, well, I guess it can wait.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]]''to Caesar." 02:27, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Anony "account" I forgot, which IP address is yours? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :You might want to change your Template Sig, it's messing up the TPs. Not to mention impossible to read. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::On everybody's Talk Page? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:41, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Better. Except that I still can't see anything else besides "TwinStar" and a bit of "Destiny". Unless that's your point. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 20:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply I blocked him for the same time AoH did. Next time, before you call someone stupid, check the block log.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :And your point is? I just blocked him the same amount of time as AoH did, as with a different reason due to his langauge, so if you're going to complain, do it to him.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You're telling me he shouldn't be blocked for just a year. However, I didn't place the original block, just redid the reason. So, if you're going to tell anyone that he should be blocked indef, do it AoH, he seemed to have alittle mercy.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Interesting. Tried the first one, worked the first time, not so well the rest... :P Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 17:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) QS Is it right to edit in a different language like Spanish etc. on a page? And what's a rollback? Let me out of here!! 17:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks. How do you become a Rollback? Let me out of here!! 17:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch :D So, that's the main thing of being a Rollback? Let me out of here!! 19:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Um ... what exactly is the point of that??? You. Freaking. IDIOT! 01:00, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Speculation LULWUT? --DQ | Can You Handle This? 19:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' :Ah, yes, it does. At first, I thought I did something wrong and you were chastizing me for it. I also hate jixes. I always jinx myself, so the opposite of what I say, happens (for example, if I say it's going to rain the next day, it doesn't rain). --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 19:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' : :Maybe it's because I AM WORKING ON IT WRITE NOW. -_- Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 22:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Lol. Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 22:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Signature Can i ask? How can you make a signature like that? It's so amazing! Your siganture is great! How can you make one? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a LOT!!!! :D Well, for my name steelblue, talk page: forest green, contributions, gold, and edit count..... ummm orchid i guess. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow :D though can the color be on the background and the talk pat isn't working. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 05:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you make people admins? I have my own wiki and I don't know how to. I'm not afraid 16:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you. I just made ToonBaku an admin on my wiki. I'm not afraid 17:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Look. ZipZam was originally going to be Ziperator's name. They changed it for the game, but kept ZipZam in the Anime. I say we keep it as "Trister" until the next preview for Mechtanium Surge Bakugan confirms the name. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 17:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I used the Liquify action on Photoshop to do it. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Dear TwinStar... Hey TwinStar!!! I just wanted to ask you will you come to Bakugan Dimensions?! Because my friend here in Finland that is in the same school with me got there in!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It happened few days ago... So I guess SM finally got BD worldwide... Are you coming??? =) I should change my sig... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Ok.... Which? For now, is Anubias the top ranking brawler in Interspace or is it Dan? ( No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 17:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC)) bendo14ia@gmail.com. Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 00:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Email dinoqueen.wang@gmail.com. It's not on my UP? I must've removed it by accident ... --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 16:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Dude, you know mine. I sent you that coding the other day. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 20:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) TS... What did Alpha do that made you so ticked off at him?Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 02:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Could I have some links, possibly? Oh, and what others have said before, what happens on another Wikia stays there.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 02:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse#Abandoned_Wiki Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 02:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::About what, the block? I'm staying away from choosing a side, just getting the facts right now.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 02:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::The WikiaCup, maybe?Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 02:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Anime girl on your page totally describes what you would be like if you were a girl. Lol. 50px Rule 14 50px 13:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I mean like...nevermind that sounded creepy but if you were an anime girl that would be you lol. What is mean is that your crazy lol. 50px Rule 14 50px 13:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry HaosWolf 13:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HOLD IT! How do you think we are going to put these gates and abilities and whatnot on pages? This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 17:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Until we ... wait a minute ... ABCDEFG much? Isn't that put in the link? coughandpeoplesayImnotagoodadmincough This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my']] FIST!!! 17:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Someone in my opinion is jealous, why are you undoing my edits--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It helps alot, and who says on this wiki is not allowed, dont change all of them , leave some of them they actually look better that way Rec does edited files as well--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dont delete them they actually fit better than those in my opinion are crappy--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Twinstar, I dont think your doing this because you have too, your doing it because your jealous, your so close minded about new ideas, OTHER WIKIS DO THIS kind of thing as well, THIS WIKI IS BEHIND ON THIS--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) darkus master i heard from hyperfireblaze0292 that you have blocked him he is my friend and cancel the block given you get that. thanks!IbrithilKai777 (talk) 17:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) What is up with you and Accelerator? I'm not afraid 20:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it rude to hit a girl? Or is that Accelerator's enemy? . . . 20:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Isn't that the TTGL? Or whatever it's called? . . . 20:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) K. I'm gonna try and get on the board in BD. Cya. . . . 20:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) About the Bash Brothers. Were you here when that happened an just let that slide, or were you actually away? I say this because I am used to you being here nost of the day, and I'm not quite sure if you saw that or not. This rock [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' IS my''']] FIST!!! 13:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) TS... Settle down with the blocks, you're blocking IPs for indef when they only had minor offenses. Indef is a last resort. And don't harass the Anonns in the block summary, that's for describing what they did.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 16:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Thinks for welcoming meRikuDarkXIII (talk) 00:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC)